


melodi yang tertinggal

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [5]
Category: Suite Française (2015)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Headcanon, untuk novel yang luar biasa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Dentingan sonata itu mengingatkan Lucile padanya─yang sudah mati; yang tertinggal dalam ingatan manusia sebagai musuhnya.





	melodi yang tertinggal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Suite Française milik Irene Némirovsky. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.  
> Berdasarkan film Suite Française, dan sedikit sentuhan versi original novel.
> 
> \- untuk penulis Irene Némirovsky yang sangat menginspirasi  
> \- untuk Bruno von Falk dan Lucile Angellier; otp cantik yang berbahagia bersama dalam hati saya  
> \- untuk novel Suite Française yang luar biasa

 

 

 

> “Di dalam hati setiap pria dan wanita ada surga yang abadi,
> 
> di mana tak ada perang dan kematian,
> 
> di mana hewan dan kijang bercanda bersama dalam ketentraman.
> 
> Yang perlu dilakukan hanya menutup mata,
> 
> mencari taman firdaus itu di kedalaman hati kita.”
> 
> \- Irène Némirovsky

 

Lucile memainkan serangkaian nada _arpeggio_ ringan _._ Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan mengaliri pipinya, beberapa tetes menimpa tuts-tuts piano.

Dentingan sonata itu mengingatkan Lucile padanya─yang sudah mati; yang tertinggal dalam ingatan manusia sebagai musuhnya.

Lucile benar bahwa sampai kapanpun, dusta tak selamanya bisa menyembunyikan ketulusan.

Ia tidak berlebihan. Perang sudah lama berakhir. Perancis telah merdeka. Mereka yang dahulu memasuki desa dengan semangat pemenang perang, kini runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping; tercerabut kedigdayaannya, lalu dicatat sejarah sebagai musuh yang namanya mesti diguratkan dalam catatan kelam.

Dan Bruno yang dalam ingatan Lucile begitu kontras, melankolis dan komplikatif termasuk dalam golongan itu. Yang disebut-sebut mereka sebagai pecundang perang.

Tapi baginya, Bruno tetaplah Bruno; sosok yang mengajarkan padanya arti memiliki, arti hidup dan mati.

Jemari Lucile masih memainkan aneka nada: yang tinggi melambung hingga yang rendah dan jatuh. Barangkali, musik memberinya pelajaran, tentang bagaimana sebuah kontradiksi bisa menyatu dengan selaras. Satu nada tinggi cepat beriringan dengan tempo lembut dan lambat yang saling kontras, kemudian berpadu menjadi rangkaian irama yang harmonis.

Namun dengan getir, Lucile menyadari bahwa kontradikisi dalam kehidupan nyata tak seindah alunan musik, yang bersatu padu lalu mencipta harmoni baru. Frasa musuh, penjajah dan pendudukan telah menjelma benteng tinggi yang menempatkan mereka sebagai oposisi, begitu jauh hingga masing-masing  tak kuasa menggapai yang lainnya.

Lucile berhenti sebentar. Atmosfer kamar ini begitu menyedihkan. Mana Bruno dan janji kembali bertemu? Mungkin hangus bersama jilatan api yang menemani saat-saat terakhirnya, mungkin juga terkubur dalam salju beku Siberia bertahun lalu.

Lucile teringat malam berbadai namun hangat oleh kebersamaan, dengan Bruno, denting piano, dan cangkir kopi manis.

Ia teringat kalimat manis Bruno, dan janji─berapa banyak pria itu berjanji lalu mengingkari?─mengunjungi seantero kota dan negeri. Ia akan berkeliling sebagai istri penggubah musik, bersama Bruno. Oh, betapa indah dan tragisnya sebuah mimpi!

Lucile teringat cara bicara pria itu, lembut tapi berani, bagai dersik angin mengibaskan dedaun pohon ceri. Terkadang, Lucile mendengar suaranya ketika di alun-alun saat memimpin manuver; dengan tubuh tegak, dagu terangakat, wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam yang diikuti gertakan dan seruan tegas dalam bahasa yang tidak Lucile pahami. Saat itulah ia melihat Bruno bagai dua sisi mata uang. Dan, entah mengapa ia merasa tersanjung begitu menuver selesai, lalu Bruno merapat ke sisinya, dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali lain, dan mereka bersisian menuju jalan pulang.

Lucile meraih partitur usang di hadapannya, ia meraba guratan kertas yang sudah lusuh. Tampak bekas-bekas air mata mengotorinya. Ia tersenyum perih. Ia baru saja akan meremas kertas itu, ingin mengenyahkan semuanya, tapi tidak jadi, dan malah menyambung sonatanya lagi.

Dentingan kembali memenuhi kamar. Lucile memejamkan mata, meresapi irama. Nadanya begitu menyayat dan auranya terasa mencekik. Serpihan ingatan tentang Bruno kembali lagi.

Bruno yang jika berbicara memiringkan dagu dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Awalnya Lucile berpikir sikapnya genit, tapi lama-lama ia tahu itu hanya kebiasaan unik Bruno yang membuatnya kian tampan dan menarik. Juga senyumnya yang tipis, namun mampu melelehkan dan meruntuhkan segala dinding pertahanan Lucile, yang dibangun berdasar sentimen akan posisi Bruno sebagai musuh maha besar.

Lucile beranggapan jiwanya terjebak dalam kotak piano, dan karena satu-satunya kunci pembukanya─yaitu Bruno─telah tiada, maka tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari sana.

 


End file.
